Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers. Thus, autonomous vehicles give passengers, especially the person who would otherwise be driving the vehicle, the opportunity to do other things while travelling. Instead of concentrating on numerous driving-related responsibilities, the driver may be free to watch movies or other media content, while riding in an autonomous vehicle.
In addition, autonomous vehicles are usually equipped with more sensors and thereby have better context information when comparing to delivering content on traditional vehicles. The doors and windows of autonomous vehicles are no longer essential given that autonomous vehicles usually operate on sensor information rather than actual vision knowledge obtained through windows.
However, conventional content delivery systems in an autonomous vehicle typically provide static content to users without considering real-time environment in which the autonomous vehicle is operating. The delivered content may or may not be interesting to the audience.